Seville Alvin Seville
by A not-to-creative username
Summary: This story centers on Alvin, years after an emotional breakup with Brittany. Now he is a secret agent with the CIA, and goes to Las Vegas to stop a weapons smuggler. But when he meets someone from his past, will he be able to complete his mission? Rated T for Violence, character injury, and language. *First story. Hope it does well*


AATC: Seville. Alvin Seville

**This story centers on Alvin, years after an emotional breakup with Brittany. He is a secret agent at the CIA and has been assigned to stop a weapon smuggler in Las Vegas. But when people close to Alvin get involved, will he be able to complete his mission? I don't own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes**

Chapter 1: The Mission

It was just another day at the CIA. I was sitting in my office when my boss, known simply as 1, knocked on the door.

"I have your next assignment. This one's a doozy." she said.

"And that's different how?" I casually remarked, my feet up on my desk. She closed the door. (This mission was obviously very confidential.)

"We have reason to believe your old friend Ian Hawke is up to his old tricks."

"The hell does that piece of shit want now?"

"That's what we want you to find out."

Hawke and I have known each other for years and minus a couple of months, were enemies just as long. At first, he seemed like a nice guy. He was gonna launch my brothers and my music careers. When he started being a jerk, we left him. Since then, he's turned to crime.

My brothers. Simon and Theodore. I haven't seen them in years. Not since I joined the CIA. Simon had become, along with his wife and another one of my childhood friends, Jeannette, among the top physicists in the world. Theodore and his wife, Eleanor, another friend of mine, had become successful executives and were among the most well-known in the world.

Yes. My brothers, and their wives, had made good lives for themselves. My thoughts then turned to another old friend of mine. Brittany Miller. She was Jeanette and Eleanor's sister. And dear God she was beautiful. I kept a picture of her on my desk. She and I had dated through high school. Until that one dreaded night.

_FLASHBACK_

_(You see, even though we were dating, we argued more than we actually talked. One night in July, we were arguing over who was the better singer [we argued over stupid things like that] I was boiled over and said,"Oh, yeah? You're such a freakin' diva. I never want to see you again!" Dead silence. Then, she stormed up to her room. Pissed, I went to bed as well. In the morning, I found a note on my door. It read:_

**_Alvin,_**

**_I've thought about what happened between us last night. I've decided to travel the world alone. I need to be alone._**

**_Consider this "Goodbye",_**

**_Brittany_**

_That was the worst day of my life. How could be that freakin' stupid. I decided to go for a drive. Only this time, I wasn't going home. I drove for 23 straight hours, pissed as hell, sad to the point of crying, and guilty for what I done. Eventually, I rested in Kansas City. I decided to drive to Washington D.C. There should be good jobs there. After a month of searching, I was a low level intel officer at the CIA. Eventually, I...)_

"Are you ok, Alvin?" my boss asked.

"Huh? What?"

"You've been staring off into space for a while."

"Oh. Just thinking."

"Right. I will leave you alone for a while. Let me know if you need anything."

I looked over the file. Hawke had recently purchased a major casino in Las Vegas, and according to our intel, was using it to smuggle illegal weapons. Perfect. Yet another chance for me to bust his ass. I picked up Brittany's picture. I took it from its frame and put it in a special pocket in my jacket. It was my good luck charm.

I went over to 1's office. She handed me my plane ticket. First Class. One way to Vegas. Set to depart at 7 am the next morning. Friday. The smuggling mainly occurred on Wednesday. That left me 5 days to gather intel.

"Thank you 1," I said.

As I walked out she said,"Good luck, Alvin."

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2: Off to Vegas

Normally, I hated flying. Long lines, annoying travelers. But being the agent I am, I only have to show my ID card and I was ready to go. When your my kind of agent, you always carry a gun.

The flight took off and the flight was seamless. At 9:47am, we landed in Las Vegas. My personal (chipmunk sized) Aston Martin Vantage V12 was waiting for me at the valet park. I drove towards the Vegas Strip. Towards God only knows what.

I pulled up to my hotel, the Las Vegas Marriott Grand Chateau. I laid down in my room and reviewed the file. The smuggling mainly occurred around midnight. I would arrive at 10, then snoop around. Gather information and report it to 1.

Later that night

I pulled up to Hawke's casino, the Fremont, of all places, around 10. Right on schedule. I tossed the keys to the valet man. "Not a scratch." I walked in and sighed. The place was enormous. Might as well get a drink. The familiar sounds of slot machines and people shouting in joy hit my ears as I made my way to the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks, please," I said to the bartender. He handed me my drink and I took a sip. Then I heard a voice. A voice I haven't heard in a long time. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but... you look really familiar." I looked over to see...

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3: An Old Friend

"I'd figure after all these years, you wouldn't recognize me, Brittany. Especially after what happened to us last time we saw each other." I said as calmly as I good.

"A... Alvin?"

"The one and only." I said, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Oh my God!" she said hugging me for the first time in 8 years. "It's so good to see you."

"After what happened between us, I thought you'd never want to see me again."

"So did I for a while. But I found that..."

"Sorry to interrupt but, would you like to get a table?"

"Sure."

We talked about the good times and bad times and about what we'd done over the last 8 years.

"I found that, the more I traveled, the lonelier I felt. I mean, I went to some of the most exotic places. Jamaica, Rome, Paris, Greece. I just felt like it all wasn't the same without you." she said, lighting a cigarette.

"I see you picked up that nasty habit too." I said lighting my own.

"Ya. It's been a bitch to me." she said laughing.

"So, what brings you to Vegas?" I asked.

"I eventually settled down here."

"Husband? Kids?"

"No. I haven't had anyone for as long as you. 4 years we were together. Damn, still makes me chuckle. So what about you? What happened to you?"

I paused for a moment. "I still remember that night we broke up. July 12, 2004. It was clear, 73 degrees. We had just gotten home from a date and we were singing along to some song on the radio. Being stupid old me, I remarked about how great a singer I was and you said,'Oh ya? I'm just as good as you.' It all went downhill from there."

"My God. I don't even remember it in that depth of detail."

"It was the worst night of my life." I pulled out her picture and placed it on the table. "And it still is."

She was tearing up. "You kept my picture?"

"Yes. For 8 years now, I've been regretting what I said that night, carrying that guilt with me wherever I went. I'm sorry, Brittany."

She was crying now. Almost as she was the night of our fight. I hugged her and she hugged me back harder.

"Come on. I'll take you home." I said.

"Alvin. I lost my job about a year ago and last week, my house was foreclosed on."

"You can stay with me if you want. I'm just visiting for a couple of days at the Marriott Grand Chateau. I'd be glad to cover the cost. Course, I'll have to clear it with my boss."

"Thank you, Alvin." she said as we walked towards the exit.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4: Filling the Gaps

After a quick call to 1 and some arguing, I convinced her to let Britt stay with me.

As we zoomed down the Strip, Brittany seemed amazed by my car.

"I saw Astons when I went to France, but I've never been in one before."

"It's certainly served me well."

"So, you sort of answered my question, but not how I expected. What have you done in 8 years?"

"Well, you'll probably think I'm nuts."

"C'mon. Are you a businessman like Theodore?"

"No."

"An inventor of some sort?"

"No."

"Ok, your killing me here. What do you do? What have you been up to?"

"Ok, Ok." I paused for a moment. "I'm a secret agent with the CIA."

There was silence. "Told you you'd think I'm crazy."

"It is a little... um."

"Preposterous? Unbelievable? Mind-boggling?"

"Any of those. How could be a secret agent? I've known that you had great memory and you were a master of deduction. (Remember my nickname for you was Sherlock?) But how did that happen?"

"After you left, I just went for a drive, only I didn't stop until I reached Kansas City."

"Holy Crap."

"I came to a decision that I would go to D.C. to find a job. Eventually, I got a job as an intel officer at the CIA. After 5 months of that, a position opened up, Field Agent.

"I worked for a month on my physical skills. Finally, the day of tryouts came and I aced the mental part and rocked the physical. I got the job and I've been doing that ever since."

"Wow. That's a hell of a job. What does Vegas have to do with it?"

"Remember Ian Hawke?"

"That asshole?"

"Ya. He bought the casino we were in and we think he's using to smuggle illegal weapons."

"That was Hawke's casino?"

"Ya. The team is gonna show up on Wednesday. If I have definite evidence."

"I'd be glad to help. I'm a little slow 'cause of the drinks tonight," she said,"but I am sharp as a tack. When sober obviously." We both chuckled. Suddenly, one of our songs we did years ago was on the radio. We started singing along. Then the dj had to insult me. "That's the Chipmunks and the Chipettes with We'll Be Alright on Classic Hits 96.3 The Dice."

"Classic radio? What the hell? We aren't that old!" I said jokingly.

We laughed as we pulled up to the hotel. I arranged for Brittany to stay in my room. We went up to the room and Brittany placed her bags in the corner.

"Not as many as I remember." I said with a smirk.

"Ya. Had to cut back."

"If I remember correctly, you were pretty damn good at deduction yourself." I inquired.

"I've only gotten better. My suspicions about your employment were aroused from when you opened the door for me at the casino. Certainly, your line of work had to pay well for you to drive an Aston Martin. When you said you weren't in business, I noticed a small scar on your right cheek. From a failed invention, perhaps?" she inquired, "But the idea an agent became more apparent when I noticed the scar along your neck from surgery. Small black traces of lead were impregnated into your skin when you were shot with a Magnum pistol. A .357 I believe. Did I miss anything?" She was smirking now.

"Spot on. I'm impressed."

"Ok. Your turn."

"That job you mentioned earlier. Was it fulfilling working in the back of Walmart in North Las Vegas unloading items from trucks? You still have small traces of blue fabric from the apron you wore sitting on that outfit that haven't washed out yet. Also, you have built up some muscle, and since the job of cashier doesn't require much heavy lifting, working in the back seemed like the more logical choice. Also there was an accident on the job about 14 months ago. You were helping to remove an ottoman from a truck when the box broke and the leg crushed your index finger on your left hand, obvious from the scars from reconstructive surgery. Did I miss anything?"

"It was a table, not an ottoman."

"Dammit! Of course that explains the smaller scars on your middle finger as well. Crap! How the hell did I miss that!"

Brittany just chuckled. We said our goodnights and went to sleep. We had a big day tomorrow.

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5: Life Gets Worse

Normally, my alarm is set for 5am, even on weekends, but I hadn't set it for Britt's sake. Ok, I just didn't set it. It was 8:30 when I finally woke up to the sound of the door closing. I looked up to see Brittany with a cup of coffee walking in.

"I'd expected an agent of your caliber to up earlier," she said with a smirk. I glanced over to see the time.

"Goddammit!" I said. I got up and got dressed while Brittany just watched the Today Show on TV. There was one news item that shocked me.

"Still no word on 2 oddly similar kidnappings. Police in New York are still baffled at the disappearance of executives Theodore and Eleanor Seville. NYPD confirming the couple's abduction in a press conference. And in a similar tale, Simon and Jeanette Seville were abducted in Virginia. The link between the two, is a note left at the scenes of each kidnapping. The note according to police simply says,'The sins of the past meet in Sin City. -A'. Las Vegas Police have been informed and have begun an investigation. Police's only suspect is the former bandmates' long lost brother, Alvin, who has been missing for almost 8 years. If you see him you are advised to call the FBI at..."

I switched the TV off. Britt just stared at me. I didn't know what to think and collapsed. I couldn't breathe. Brittany rushed to my side. I eventually calmed down to the point that I could only stifle out four words,"Get. Out. Now. Brittany."

"No I won't Alvin. We got into this together, so we'll get out together."

Personally, I didn't see the logic. After about 5 minutes, Britt had pulled me onto my bed, I could barely speak after finding out I was the prime suspect in the kidnappings of people I haven't seen, let alone contacted, in 8 years. Just then, my cell phone started to ring. Oh shit. It was 1.

Not knowing what to expect, I nervously picked up my phone. "Hello?" I stammered.

"Alvin? Thank God." 1 said. "Please tell me what I'm seeing on tv isn't real."

"I... I was ab... About to ask the s.. Same thing."

"My God. You sound horrible. Put it on speaker. I'll talk to that Brittany girl, too."

I put it on speaker and 1 and Britt talked, while I just stammered. We chiseled out a plan. I would run the mission as usual. Brittany would accompany me and we would play the role of the honeymooners in Vegas. We would keep in link with 1 and when Wednesday came, we would have to strike 15 minutes before the strike team. And that's how life got worse.

End of Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Espionage

As it turned out, Vegas police weren't searching as thoroughly as I had anticipated. That meant staying up on guard in our hotel room was basically pointless. I had signed into the hotel as one of my many aliases. Mr. James Thompson. Also, I set up cameras and had an alert set on my phone to detect someone with a weapon. (Cool CIA tech moment)

Brittany played along as my "wife" very well. So much so that the bartender at the casino gave us a honeymooner's discount. Bonus!

From what I could gather by Tuesday night, this would be a very difficult raid. We'd have to take out Hawke and capture some of his fellow smugglers. And we had to fight past guards on every floor from the basement, where the weapons came in, to the 30th floor, the penthouse, Hawke's office. If we were lucky, we could use the private elevator that the weapons, which are inspected by Hawke before they were shipped, to get to the penthouse.

End of Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Raid

"There's still one thing I don't understand," Brittany said as we were preparing to start our half of the raid. "Why are you the suspect in our sibling's kidnapping?"

"I've busted Hawke in the past. It's obvious he suspected that I was the agent assigned to him this time, so he set up the kidnappings to blackmail me."

"Is there a possibility that he's holding them hostage in the hotel?" She responded. I will admit that that stumped me.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Thompson?" A female voice said. I peeked out the peephole to see a woman dressed in black holding a badge and a box. I cautiously opened the door.

The badge she was carrying was a CIA badge. She handed me the package and said, "Direct from 1. For Brittany's use."

"Thank you." I closed the door.

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"Probably your gun." I said.

"Shit. I hate guns."

"Well we aren't just gonna waltz in, demand the hostages, and ask Hawke to surrender with coffee and a doughnut."

She agreed and I thought her how to use the gun. We hoped into my Aston and zoomed towards the Fremont. Some agents would clean out my room later.

We pulled into the back alley. Some guards were standing by the back door. Our point of entry.

As we pulled up, I asked Britt if she was ready. She nodded and the guard knocked on my window and asked for an ID.

I responded quickly by firing 3 shots through the window. He slumped over and Brittany shot the other guard. We got out and stormed into the casino.

We met little resistance until we saw men lugging crates into a service elevator. The weapons. They tried to fire on us but as the door closed, Brittany threw a grenade into the elevator. 10 seconds later there was a boom and a thud.

We ran up the staircase until we reached the 23rd floor. We ran it and met no resistance. We snuck into an elevator and hit the 29 button. The 30 had key card access only. As the numbers ticked, Brittany looked at me and I looked at her.

"Since when were you a hell of a fighter?" I asked.

"All the practice with you." She said jokingly.

"Well, good luck." I said.

"You too." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

As we stepped out if the elevator, there were four guards by the stairs. Britt and I made easy work of them and went up the stairs. I peered around the corner.

Hawke's office was at the end if the hall. The guards were not there. Probably checking on the weapons. There were 2 armed guards in front of an office door next to the stairs.

Britt and I took them out and went inside. Sitting on the table was a cage. In the cage, were Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor! We went over to the desk and boy were they surprised to see us.

"Alvin?"Simon asked.

"Ya Si. Long time no see."

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"Long story."

I unlocked the cage and was met with a punch to the face.

"That's for leaving us." Simon said. The girls flocked to Brittany and Theodore hugged me.

"Glad to see you too, Si." We agreed they should hide while Brittany and I finished the mission.

We crept back into the hallway and snuck into Hawke's office. He was sitting at his desk, facing away from the door. We quietly closed the door and snuck up on him. I hopped onto his desk, cocked my gun and put it up to his head.

"Langley is gonna get a kick out of this." I said tauntingly. Hawke turned to face me. Britt had taken his gun and tossed it to the other side of the room. He put his hands up, just as his guards burst into the room. He ducked and the firefight began.

He slid across the room and grabbed his gun. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I looked over in horror to see Brittany slump over, a bullet wound in her stomach.

Soon I was surrounded by 3 guards and Hawke. I tossed my gun to side and surrendered. Britt looked at me in shock.

"Sorry it has to end this way, Alvin." Hawke taunted.

"Bullshit." I said calmly, ready for what I knew he was about to do.

Suddenly, three gunshots went off and the guards fell over. I looked to see Simon holding a gun. (My brother, the badass) Hawke raised a gun to fire back, but I reacted, grabbed my gun, and shot him in the back. He fell over dead.

My attention then turned to Brittany. She was bleeding profusely. If we didn't do something, she would bleed out. Simon dropped the gun and ram up to help me. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore came in, followed by the CIA team.

We rushed Brittany to the hospital. To my surprise, 1 walked into Brittany's hospital room, where the others were sitting!

"Alvin? We need to talk."

I walked out and faced my boss.

"What is it?"

"Alvin, do you want to continue your service with the CIA? Given the circumstances, it's hard to see why you would."

I responded by handing her my gun and my badge. "I'm sorry 1."

"I completely understand, Alvin. You're the best agent I've had. Thanks for 8 outstanding years." She shook my had and began to walk off.

"1?"

She turned back.

"Thanks for 8 years of employment. And being the only person that could deal with me." I said smirking.

She laughed and walked away. I walked back into the hospital room.

"The hell was that all about?" Theo asked.

"I'm out of work. In a good way." I said. Everyone laughed. Brittany woke up and we all had a good time telling stories of what has happened over the last 8 years. And what we would do for the rest of our lives.

THE END


End file.
